


Distraction

by auntzeesgirl



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Kisses, Light Smut, Light Touches, Zelda is a tease, i'm weak for kisses, light fluff, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntzeesgirl/pseuds/auntzeesgirl
Summary: You've been studying too much for Zelda's liking...
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Distraction

_Distraction_

You have been studying all day, and as a consequence you look horrible: dark circles, dry and puffy eyes and an empty stomach you only filled with an insane amount of coffee to keep your eyes open.  
You've tied your hair in a messy ponytail and your glasses are on the tip of your nose, but you can't be bothered.  
All of the sudden, a pair of hands are on your shoulders. You recognize who they belong to, Zelda's scent fills your senses, it's impossible not to recognize. She squeezes you gently, inebriating your body with a pleasant warmth. You drop the pen you have been holding till your fingers hurt, and melt.  
She leans down to place a soft kiss on your cheek.

"Ehi precious", she rests her chin in the crook of your neck and wraps her arms around your tight waist.  
"Ehi you", you shiver and at the same time your lips crack into a smile.  
"Long day?", she asks and you let out a deep sigh, rolling your eyes while doing so.  
"You have no idea", you are considering to continue your studies a little more as you want to make a good impression, especially in Zelda's eyes. But you feel exhausted and now distracted as well. "There's so much I need to learn and so _little_ time..." you whine and she chuckles lightly at your complaint. You want to do your best, since this last exam is crucial for you. Zelda knows that if you pass, you get a job as teacher at the Academy.  
She holds you closer and lightly brushes the tip of her nose against your cheek. It amazes you every time how sweet Zelda Phiona Spellman can be around you. It makes you feel unique and special.  
"I know you, you'll do just fine", she leaves a trail of wet kisses over your neck, keeping her eyes shut while doing so. "You're so talented, that job is already yours".  
You close yours eyes and bite down over your lower lip feeling a funny tingle in your belly. Your focus was fading away. " _Zelds_ ", you moan softly, but she ignores you, pretty aware of what she is doing.  
She doesn't seem willing to stop. So you chuckle and shake your head a little at her stubbornness. "You're distracting me", you point out, more amused than anything else.  
Her eyes shine mischievously and she nods. "That's the plan actually", she whispers, and you moan louder when her tongue tickles your shoulder.  
She can do magic with that, especially when pressed somewhere else. You can already feel how messy you are down there for her. You feel wet, and she hasn't even touched you yet. Not that way.  
 _Oh for Ecate's sake, this woman!_  
 _"_ You're so tense, you need to relax. Also, Hilda told me you haven't eaten at all today while I were at the Academy. Honestly, what were you thinking?", she tries to sound severe, but you know her too well. She just cares about you and your well-being.  
You shrug. " I lost track of the time, I guess".  
She cares about you, so much it actually hurts. You can tell by the way she looks at you, touches you, or talks to you. And you feel the same. The things you would do for her are uncountable. All of the sudden, you feel playful. "What are you gonna do about that? _Punish_ me?", you turn around to look at her, more intently this time. You place your hands over her hips to keep her as close as possible.  
She smirks and her eyes glow in excitement.  
"You would want that, wouldn't you?", she whispers in your ear before biting your earlobe hungrily.  
She holds it between her teeth and you let out a deep sigh. Your knee slips through her thighs and she stiffen in return, letting go of your ear.  
She looks down at you as you were the most delicious thing on earth and licks her lips while doing so.  
You know how tempted she is.  
She is like a predator studying her prey.  
It excites you beyond any measure.  
Her gaze darkens, her tongue wanders over your lips, asking for free access, that you immediately give her. "Oh, okay then. Guess it's enough studies for today", you giggle in her mouth and she holds you closer, pulling your hair just a little to make you tilt your head towards her. Her tongue tickles every inch of your mouth. "That's my girl", she purrs and you deepen the kiss.


End file.
